


This Is Not Kinky.

by KoreyObey



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Handcuffs, Hilarity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreyObey/pseuds/KoreyObey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt wakes up handcuffed to Thomas. None of them has the key. Hilarity ensues especially with Minho around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not Kinky.

A groan left the blondes lips as he slowly opened his eyes. The blood red curtains were drawn only letting a slither of sunlight through. 

Newt rubbed his head and tried getting up only to be pulled back down by his wrist. A quick glance showed something that gleamed a silver colour. He took a closer look which showed him a handcuff was wrapped securely around his wrist.

He looked where the other side was connected. Newt was a little surprised.

_Thomas._

The brunette was still asleep which looked pretty adorable. But there was a fucking  _handcuff_ keeping the two locked together.

"Wake up ya' idiot." Newt seethed through gritted teeth. How on Earth did this happen?

"Mm five more minutes."

"I'll give ya' five more minutes."

"Sounds good." That made Newt more irritated. There was only one thing left for him to do.

So Newt did it. He shoved the brunette off the bed then regretted it instantly when he was pulled along with Thomas.

They were positioned pretty awkwardly. Their faces were inches apart and Newts hand was trapped a few inches away from the brunettes crotch.

This was  _not_ what Newt intended.  _Fucking Tommy._

If Thomas moved even a little, Newts hand was sure to touch the area where no friend should ever touch.

"Bloody hell Tommy. Wake up!" The blonde wanted nothing more than to slap the boy now.

"Well I didn't realize you were a top Newt."  _That fucking smirk._

"Lot of things you don't know about me Tommy. But what I would like to know is why we're bloody  _handcuffed._ "

"What?" Thomas glanced to his hand then Newts awkwardly placed one. "So we are."

Newt shot him a look of infuriation.

"How about helping me get out of this awkward situation?" Thomas nodded and went to move until Newt stopped him. "Without moving if you would."

"I don't think that's possible Newty boy."

"What did I say about that bloody nickname?"

"You said that if I say it again you'd cut my dick off. Though right now it looks more like you want to touch it." Thomas smirked once again.

Newt let out a huff. To hell with this, if he touched that area, he touched it. So without a second thought he moved his hand which of course ended up crossing over the brunettes crotch.

Thomas had to suck in a sharp breathe because  _fuck_ that felt-  _damn_ -no words.

"How did this even happen?" Thomas asked sitting up from his position on the floor.

"You tell me."

"I have no idea Newt. But I do know what we could possible do with this."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me Tommy."

"Well it's kind of kinky so.." Thomas trailed off.

Newt narrowed his eyes at the brunette before shoving a pillow in his face.

"This is so not Kinky."

"I don't know about that Newt."

"Do you have the key?" Newt asked changing the subject.

"What makes you think I did this?" Thomas asked with a pout.

"This seems like something you'd bloody do."

"Well I didn't."

"So you're saying you don't have the key?"

"No I don't." Thomas replied looking around the room.

"Lets just call Minho." Newt said with a defeated sigh.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Thomas looked sceptically at the blonde. On the list of bad ideas that was the  _top._

"Nope." Newt replied trying to get up just to fall back down with his head in Thomas' lap.

"Aw how adorable."

"Shut it."

********

When Newt explained the situation to Minho he, not surprisingly, laughed.

"It's not bloody funny."

"Oh I beg to differ Newt. Who handcuffs themselves together when drunk?" Minho said in between laughs.

"Apparently Tommy."

"Hey this may have been you." Thomas defended crossing him arms. He did drag Newt along with it of course.

"This is going to bloody awkward when one of us has to use the bathroom." Newt mumbled with a shake of his head.

"Oh about that, Newt I need to pee."

"No Tommy. Hold it."

"I caaaan't." Thomas whined turning to Minho for help.

"Oh come on Newt. You know Thomas has the bladder of a child." Minho mused bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Ugh fine."

"Thank god!" Newt followed Thomas to the bathroom, not happily either.

The brunette stood in the bathroom while Newt grimaced. This isn't what he thought would be happening.

"Hurry up Thomas."

"Shh Newt I can't go when people are around."

"Then how are you suppose to go now?" Newt hissed inwardly cursing everything.

"Shut up and i'll pretend you're not here."

"Brilliant."

********

"How in the bloody hell are we going to get these off without the key?" Newt looked at Thomas who was pouting. It made Newts heart swell but now was no time to be thinking about his crush.

_Bloody Thomas and that damn pout._

"Butter your hands and slip them out." Minho suggested turning the channel on the tv.

"That's ridiculous Minho."

"It's an idea."

"A stupid one."

"Is this all we're going to be doing all day?" Thomas asked interrupting the argument that was brewing up between the two.

"Oh i'm sorry Tommy. Didn't realize you had other ideas."

"This isn't all that important is it?"

"Oh of course not. Always wanted to watch you in the bathroom."

"Well then! Problem solved."

"You're so innocently stupid Tommy."

"I hope that's a good thing." Thomas crossed his arms at the blonde who just shrugged.

The next 20 minutes went by pretty quickly.

Newt was pacing a small distance because of the handcuff. It didn't help that he was dragging Thomas' arm along with him. Minho wasn't helping very much either, just flipping through the many channels trying to find something to watch.

Newt finally stopped trying to think of an idea and flopped down next to the brunette with a defeated sigh.

"Why do these types of things happen to us?" He questioned looking at the tv.

Thomas just shrugged without a word. He honestly had no idea but he wasn't about to complain.

"Maybe it's fate telling you two to fuck." The Asian said looking at the boys that were closer than necessary.

Thomas blushed at the words while Newt glared at Minho. They were so oblivious that it pained all their friends so much.

"Why not get Teresa in on this? Girls know this stuff." Minho suggested with a small smirk. She would knock some sense into the two.

"What girls do you hand out with?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bloody hell. This is why I don't take advice from you Minho."

"If you did take my advice Newt, you and Thomas would be banging each other everyday."

"So Teresa?" Newt asked a little too quickly.

He earned a nod from the other boys which prompted him to dial her number.

********

The tv was getting quite boring and all three boys had lost interest in whatever show was on. Teresa had yet to show up and if she didn't soon, Newt was going to use the handcuffs to his advantage. Or disadvantage depending on the outcome.

"So she said she'd be right over?" Thomas questioned giving Minho one of his playing cards.

"HA! Full set." Minho yelled putting a pile of four cards down.

"She said when she could, she'd be over." Newt answered earning a nod from the brunette.

"Alright. Got any.. 5's?" The Asian groaned handing Thomas 2 cards.

"Damn it. Why can't you have 3?"

"Because I only have 2? I don't choose how many cards I have."

"Will you two quit with the bloody cards? It's ridiculous."

"Excuse us for being bored." Minho said putting his pile of cards down. "If you just took Thomas into the bedroom, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Enough sexual innuendoes."

Thomas coughed awkwardly and shuffled the cards together. He placed them in a neat pile before sitting on the floor next to Newt.

"There isn't any need to be so uptight about this Newt."

"Isn't there? We're handcuffed together and you don't seem to bloody care."

"That's because I don't. It's just handcuffs." Thomas sighed and wished he could just walk out but there was no doing that.

"Handcuffs keeping us together."

"Yeah but did it ever occur to you that I may like that?" The frustration was finally getting to Thomas and he wish he could hold his tongue. Newt tensed up at that.

_Fucking mind why don't you know when to shut up?_ Thomas inwardly cursed his mind.

"You like that?" Newt repeated Thomas' words just to make sure.

"M-maybe?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"That makes this less bloody awkward then."

"Wait makes what- Oomph!" The rest of Thomas' sentence died within the blondes mouth. He didn't even mind the interruption because  _holy god_ Newt was kissing him.

It took the brunette about 5 seconds to finally register it and return the sudden kiss with all the passion he could muster.

"Bedroom. Use it." Minho said pointing causing both boys to break apart.

"Good that." Newt grinned before dragging Thomas off to the bedroom.

************

When the boys re-emerged from the bedroom, Teresa was sat on the sofa watching a movie with Minho.

"Bout time you two gave in to your urges." She said tossing popcorn into her mouth.

_How long had she been there?_

"When did you get here?" Thomas questioned quite flustered from  _recent_ activities.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Oh." Was all the brunette could reply.

"Can you help us get out these bloody handcuffs?" Newt held up his arm showing the handcuffs.

"Of course." She walked over holding up a  _fucking key._

"Where did you get that?" The blonde asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Minho had it." Teresa replied unlocking both handcuffs from the boys.

They both turned their heads to the Asian simultaneously.

"Wow you're like connected already it's creepy." He said with a nervous laughter. The narrowed eyes on both of them were making him nervous.

"You better run." Thomas said stepping closer.

"Oh come on you two got together because of me!" Minho whined not too happy that they were against him. "Newt help me out here buddy!"

"Nah I agree with Tommy. Start bloody running mate."

"Just because he's your boyfriend which I helped with."

"Worst way possible might I add."

"You may Newt but that isn't the point."

"Run."

"Gotcha." The Asian ran out with Thomas and Newt running after him.

The neighbours will probably never forget the day when an Asian ran through the halls with two boys chasing after him. In fact no one will because Teresa followed them filming _every last second._

**Author's Note:**

> Quick idea that came to my head. Hehehe so innocent am I right? You know I am.  
> Hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
